The Evans sibilings
by gleerox
Summary: In this story Quinn and sam are brother and sister. Join them as they grow up together


Ok so i dont know about anybody else but i love Sam and Quinn. I like them as a couple but i have a soft spot for Them as sibilings. In this story Sam is 4 years older then Quinn. He's a senior aged 18 and She's a freshman aged mom has died when they were young and there living with there dad who's never around. Sam and Quinn are left to fend for themselves. Join them on there struggles of coping with death,Bullying,life and money.

"Sam" Quinn yelled to her brother from from downstairs. " Sam come on" she yelled again. She groaned and ran up the stairs. She bursts into his bedroom "Sam u have to drive me to" her sentence was cut short as lying on the bed as calm as ever was a girl she's never seen before. " hi " the girl said " im Rachel you must be Quiff" the brunette smiled reaching out to shake quinns hand and making it obvious that she was wearing nothing underneath the blanket. Quinn pulled away " umm its quinn and im just looking for My brother Sam" Quinn mumbled blushing as she spoke. "Oh well he's in the shower right now can i leave a message" said rachel with a huge smile and a perky attitude. "ummmm just tell him im making my own way to cheerios" Quinn grumbled as she stomped out the door "nice meeting you Quinn" Rachel smiled obviously not realising how embarrasing this was for Quinn ." you to" she anwsered sarcastically. . Quinn grabbes her bag and walked out the front door and down the road. Wondering how shes going to get to cheerios practice, mckenly was an hours walk and she had 10 minutes. Suddenly she heard a moterbike getting closer to her. She turned around to see her neighbour puck who was 2 years older then her. " sup Q" he grinned as he stopped his bike. Sam has always told her to steer clear of him or she'll get herself into trouble. She just kept walking. " hey" he yelled. Just turned around "what" she snapped. " woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he laughed. She shivered at the image of that girl Rachel in sams bed. " you have no idea"she sighed. " you want a ride" he asked. Since Quinn had no other options she agreed. Its not like Sam has to find out. He helped her on to his bike and drove off full speed to mckenly. Puck smiling at the fact that He had a hot chick on his bike while Quinn was hanging on to him for dear life. Finally after what felt like forever for Quinn they arrived at mckenly. " There ya go Q " he smirked. " thanks she smiled as she ran off to practice. " call me" he shouted. "Maybe" she grinned.

After cheerleading

Quinn walked out of the locker rooms with her friends Brittany and Santana who were also on the cheerios. " so" santana smiles " heard you got a ride of that hot piece of man candy puck today" she grinned. " how do ya know" Quinn blurted out quickly. "i saw you" she laughed. Quinn sighed with relief. " dont tell sam" quinn pleaded. " he hates moterbikes and puck" she stated. " dont worry Q we wont" smiled Santana and Brittany. Speaking of "Sam do you think you could get me a date with him" Santana asked looking past Quinns head to see him leaning against his car waiting for Quinn. With his best friend finn" Santana he's 18 thats 4 years older then us" Quinn laughed. Sam was the most popular boy . in school. All the girls and a few of the guys wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him. Quinn couldnt really see why. Yeah he was nice but really annoying sometimes. " Quinn" Sam called ftom his spot against the car with Finn. "We gotta go" he shouted across to her." by girls " Quinn waved as walked over to the car and got in the back since Finn was sitting in the front. She sat there arms crossed not looking at sam. " so Q how was training" Sam asked. "Hi Finn I thought you were in California for that wedding you were going to" Quinn asked Finn completely ignoring Sam. " we got back yesterday" finn smiled realising what was going on. "Q im sorry ok i just f" he was stopped by Quinn interupting him " did you have a nice time Finn" Quinn asked. " yeah it was great " Finn answered laughing. Sam tried to talk but was interupted again by Quinn " so what have you been doing today" she asked trying to lose eyecontact with sam who was glaring at ger through the mirror " well i needed to go and collect my dog from the vet and since my car is broken sam said hed take me" Finn said. " oh well did Sam show up or was he to busy sleeping with a girl called rachel" Quinn said her voice rising a little. " dude i just broke up with her" finn shouted at sam. Woah dude its been 3 months calm down and anyway she said she still likes you and thanks Q" sam added glaring at her through the mirror. She on the other hand was smirking, she knew that that would annoy sam. " no problem she sneered sitting back and relaxing a little. The rest of the car journey went by they dropped Finn home to his house which was 5 dors down from them they got home .Quinn jumped out of the car nd stormsd up to her room. " Q im sorry i forgot" sam yelled dropping his keys and wallet of the coffe table and running up after her. He nearly caught her before she slammed the door in his face. " open up q or im coming" he shouted from outside the door. " go away Sam i dont want to talk to you" Quinn yelled throwing a book at the door. " stop acting like a kid and get out her" Sam said realising her door was locked. " im not acting like a kid your the one sleeping with girls when you said you would take me to cheerleading practice" she yelled. "I said i was sorry" he said " what else do you want me to do?" " ummmmm i dont know maybe REMEMBER TO TAKE ME TO PRACTICE next time" she shouted. " i will i promise now come out here" he said. He heard her sigh and walk over to the door and unlock it " what?" she looked up at him. He was kind of smirking now. "what do you want" she asked trying to glare at him but thats hard when he has such a dopey smile on his still didnt say anything. She was about to turn around when he grabbed her pulling her into a tight bear hug, suffacating her as he did. " let go"she laughed as her squeezed even harder picking her up. Finally after about 3 minutes her put her down. What was that for she grinned fixing her hair. " telling finn i slept with rachel" he laughed ruffaling her newly fixed hair as he walked down the stairs.!

let me know watcha think in a review or pm xx shud i continue?


End file.
